


Peace like bamboo...

by Aondeug



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Hate Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Though Kaguya and Moukou tend to meet one another with the intent to kill their meetings are not always so violent. Why on this night, Kaguya has a peaceful meeting set up with the Fujiwara lady to get a book for Eirin. Hopefully that peace can be maintained!





	Peace like bamboo...

**Author's Note:**

> under the nails

The Princess Kaguya looked down upon her left forefinger, bandaged as it was.  
  
Earlier in the night she had left for a meeting with her most hated rival that Fujiwara-no-Moukou. The meeting was to be a peaceful one, however, not their traditional back and forth of danmaku. For hated as the Fujiwara is, the woman did occasionally come upon things of interest to Kaguya. At times she was even willing to part with those objects, without payment or a fight. Such was the case this night.

(Though at times, Moukou merely played at the peace and took the exchange as a time for her mischief. To be fair to her rival, it was Kaguya first who had taken such an opportunity.)

Whatever the case was this night, true peace or false, the Fujiwara lady had come into possession of a book Kaguya very much wanted. Or, rather, to be accurate, her doctor wished to possess: a rare alchemical text. Word of this book had traveled from the bamboo forests about the whole of Gensokyo till at last a faithful rabbit brought word of the text to Eientei. And from there the letters were sent from the princess to the Fujiwara and a meeting had been scheduled. A simple matter.

So simple they did not need words upon meeting. The Fujiwara held out the book, frustrated frown upon her face as if wishing to say, “Why must you waste my time?” (As though they had time to waste, being immortal as they are).

The Princess Kaguya took the tome into her hands gingerly, saying nothing of the lack of decorum on Moukou’s side. A single hand to hold out the book? The nerve! Disgraceful or no, this was to be a peaceful meeting as the book was of great import to the doctor. There was a formula in the text written by the esteemed John Dee. One she had longed to see in the original Enochian for some time. So insulted or no, Kaguya took the book gingerly and with a grateful bow.

Moukou did not so much as nod her head.

A note was made of that as Kaguya inspected the book (ignoring, of course, her own lack of a verbal thanksgiving; politenesses were only extended so far to the Fujiwara). The book had the markings on the spine as the doctor informed her it would. The pages needs must be checked, however, for forgery was rampant in the occult world. So with the writings memorized in mind she opened the book and perused its pages, checking each and every line for the mark of a scam. That is till, through her own bumbling, she sliced her finger open upon a page.

The sting was hardly anything at all but she frowned at it just the same, blood beading up from under the skin. Moukou laughed.

It wasn’t a loud laugh, nor a long one. It was one that Kaguya heard clear as day, however. Her face flushed and she thought right then that she should kill the woman on the spot for the sheer impudence. She restrained the impulse, however, for the Fujiwara was no slouch in battle (What little respect Kaguya had for the woman would not be were she an easy kill).

  
  
Instead, Kaguya closed the book and hid her hand from sight. “Tell me, Fujiwara Woman, do you delight in my suffering?” she asked, being the first to break the silence with more than a laugh.

To which the Fujiwara looked at her in bafflement, as though to mock her for her stupidity. “I figured you’d know the answer to that, _princess_,” she shot back. Nothing more came from her mouth. Only those words alone and in those words she had a point. The point which made Kaguya burn all the more, for she had known the answer. They both did and were Moukou to ask in like of her own feelings, Kaguya could expound on the matter at great length. Perhaps in poem:  
  
  
Fujiwara, ah!  
A name to crush beneath me  
As I do your calloused hands. 

Houraisan Kaguya, _ An incomplete work for the cad will not respond _

  
  
This known though the fury still flared and was that not the point of the question? To get such a rise out of herself at all, for she knew the answer and so did Moukou. To know the answer was a different matter than to _ hear _it, though. It was a different matter entirely to hear how she would say it this time. To note how the syllables of ‘princess’ fell, full of mocking deference. To hear how she lingered on those syllables, making sure to enunciate each with clarity. To see the hateful look on her face as she did. For this alone Kaguya dreamed of slapping her, so as to shut her mouth and to push that ugly face away. To start another nighttime war. 

(There were other ways to silence the Fujiwara, but lips upon the mouth seldom stay there for long and twelve part robes take time to put back on.)

That in mind, Kaguya simply drew in a breath and hid the book from sight. She took a bow and gave a “Thank you very much for your time,” before moving to leave. Not another word was given by either herself or Moukou. The better for it as the doctor had need of this text by the esteemed John Dee.

The Princess Kaguya ceased looking upon her left forefinger, bandaged as it was, as she slipped her right hand beneath her twelve part robes.


End file.
